1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to nail driving tools, and more particularly, to such a nail driving tool which incorporates a plurality of interchangeable foot pieces or attachments to accomodate different nailing requirements.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Nailing devices for simplifying the driving of nails in a variety of construction and fabrication uses are known. Such prior art devices, however, are typically adapted for a single specialized use and do not have the ability of being applied to a number of different situations. For example, some prior art devices are adequate for conventional "rough" nailing operations, but cannot be used to drive a nail into a polished surface as they may mar the surface. The same can be said with respect to a nailing tool suitable for conventional nailing when one attempts to use it to "toenail" into side surfaces. Due to the lack of versatility on the part of the prior art, a user must purchase several different nailing tools when he desires to do a variety of nailing jobs. This increases the expense and inconvenience involved for the user who must perform a variety of nailing operations.
Prior art devices further have not adequately provided for storing a variety of nails proximate to the place where they are to be used and cannot accomodate a plurality of different sized nails, nor are they designed to prevent nails from being spilled therefrom during the operation or transport of the nailing tool.